The Melody Continues
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Short stories based on A New Melody. Thank you very much for your support. I accept requests so shoot. Current: Maka feels the need to try something new, so what does she try? Snowboarding with Soul and the gang.
1. Scene 1 Aachoo

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Soul Eater**

**I've been thinking about my story for awhile and there's so much that I could cram in there. So I'm going to put them here. Just short stories centering about the original that just couldn't fit in. **

**xXSweetMelodiesXx brought this up to me and filed a request so here it is. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Also note that I will gladly take requests for anything you want to see ^^ if I don't get any then I'll just type what I want.**

**Read the original? **

**.net/s/7384526/1/A_New_Melody**

**Enough with me bantering here you go! Please enjoy :).**

* * *

"Aachoo…oh come fricken on!" I shout. Due to me refusal to do the indecent and wipe my nose on my coat I am now stuck with snot running down my nose, shivering as I await my special someone's arrival. He had insisted upon going ahead to surf the hills while I stand shivering in my little boots! I should kill him for this but I can't because he's up there and I'm down here so I won't.

Whatever got me to think this was a good idea might as well go kill itself before I get to them,

I sneeze again.

_Really?_

"SOUL, SHINIGAMI DAMN YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs attracting much attention from the people around me. Yes they just seen a pissed off girl in pigtails scream at the nothingness in front of her and no she is not sorry for it! In fact she's still pissed off and growing more so with each passing second.

"Now, now Maka calm down. We wouldn't want to cause an avalanche and kill poor Soul now would we?"

That's funny, that sounds a bit too much like sarcasm.

Kid is dressed to his symmetric best in a full white on black assemble made just for winter. His goggles sit nicely on his head as he awaits the arrival of Soul. He's smirking though as if he's happy that Soul isn't here and well…that I am. "Maka."

_Thank you, thank you._ I all too eagerly accept his black and white checkered handkerchief and wipe the hell out of my nose, then blow into it for good measure. Even when I hand it back to him Kid is smiling charmingly at me despite the snot covered rag.

"Where's Liz and Patty?"

"In the lodge."

Right. That's where the smart people chill. I couldn't see Liz wanting to surf, ride, whatever on these hills anyway. Patty might, she's a fierce competitor and all. "I see…shall we go? Hot chocolate is sounding really good about- ahhchoo."

Oh shinigami damn it!

I can tell that Kid is trying his best to not laugh at how pathetic I look right now, so much so that he's covering his mouth with one hand as he hands me his handkerchief in the other. I begin to wonder if I should even bother.

"If I catch a cold…" My eyes narrow. We live together so it would be oh so easy to extract my revenge on him. "Soul you'll be doing more than just sleeping on the couch."

"Maka?" Kid asks. He apparently didn't hear me.

"Oh it's nothing Kid."

"I see…" Kid smiles the way he does. A leather gloved hand is raised to my cheek pressing in with this lovely cold sensation, I can smell the leather so much so that I close my eyes readying myself to push him away if he dares to linger or get too close. That cold sensation moves to my bottom lip and that's when I'm ready to either bite him or remind him of my boundaries.

Before I can do such things there's a whoosh of some sorts and curse from Kid as snow rains down upon us in impossible heaps!

I let out a howl as snow slides down my back cold as the sky. It enters every open part of my body, slinking through the slits and openings of my outer wear.

…

What. The. Crap?

"YAHOO! Didja see their faces? You totally got them Soul!"

…

"Yeah," Soul snickers. "It was looking a little hot over here so I decided to cool them down."

…

I'm going to kill them.

No wait.

I'm going to take both of their heads and drown them in the snow.

No wait.

I'm going to bash their heads in with their snowboards.

No wait.

I'm going to-

"SOUL!" I wail as my entire body shakes more so from anger then the cold. Oh he was so dead for this one. My eyes open and there he is laughing his scrawny ass off with Black*Star who's pointing at me and Kid.

"Uh-oh." Black*Star's snickering comes to a halt as he see the demonic aura flaring up all around me. I'm pissed. Duh. "Uh Soul…run. Run really, really fast! Don't look back!"

"I can't run you dumb ass!"

Right. When you ride a snowboard you hook your feet to the board. Smart move on their part.

"You are so dead! What makes you think that this was okay? Huh? Start answering! In fact get on your knees and grovel!" I grab him by his jacket full prepared to just shake the hell out of him. He's giving me that 'you're really going to start something look' that only fuels my fire.

"What makes you think what he was doing is okay? Last I checked you're my girlfriend."

"And if you had waited two fricken seconds I would have reminded him of that!" I glare, Soul sighs.

He shrugs it off like it wasn't the big deal that it so clearly is. With a toothy grin he says "My way is faster."

I'm going to knock his lights out. "Moron. When will you get it? I'm not going to run off with Kid…ever. You need to trust me…"

"I do! It's him I don't trust." Soul glares at Kid who is brushing himself off. Don't put Kid out; he's listening to each and every word we say.

Which is probably why he comments. "Unlike certain barbarians I know to respect a ladies' space. I wouldn't dare force myself on a girl."

"Which is why I caught you with a hand on my girlfriend." Soul rolls his gorgeous red eyes.

Kid smiles, not my smile, but a smile meant for pissing Soul off. "I didn't hear any objections."

"Hey stripy when are you ever going to fix that ha-"

"Don't start!" I cover his mouth instantly. There was going to be no freak outs if I have anything to say about it. "So hey…are you going to teach me how to do this…snow thingy or not?"

"I said I would didn't I"

Yes. "Okay…well let's do this thing then!" With that Soul sets off to explain why I need to hook only one foot in. To find out which foot that is, he pushes me in the back and my right foot steps forward. Right foot it is.

"You coming along Black*Star?" Soul asks as we head for what is known as the bunny hill. Yes it's really called that.

"I prefer something more challenging then the bunny hill of all things." Black*Star smirks.

I glare. "It's not my fault! Excuse me for starting out!"

Kid states that he will be watching from the bottom as Soul attempts to teach me. If you have seen his last attempt at teaching me something then you'll know that I am horrible at any and all sports at the beginning. Give me some time and I'll kick your butt!

"Just hold onto the rope, it'll do the rest." Sounds easy enough and quite frankly rather simple. I make sure my gloves are nice and snug before attempting to grab this fast moving rope. Let me just note how damn awkward this really is. I am standing at the bottom of the hill with a bunch of little children sliding around. Some of them are really good. To top it all off I'm significantly taller than all of them.

I stand way the hell out.

I don't particularly like this. "Foot here…and go!"

My gloves enclose upon the rope making a nasty sound as it creates friction between my gloves and the fast rope. At first it just slips through my hold before it finally catches and not-so-elegantly jerks me up hill. I wobble like crazy as the rope just takes me up.

It's not that bad.

I wonder if going downhill will be this nice.

…

Oh I _highly_ doubt it.

"Now Maka listen up," Soul is still smirking, liking the idea of playing my instructor. He hates it whenever I lecture him about school; it's not my fault he can't pass. I'm not the idiot here. "Here's some simple tricks. Both arms out length way. Keep one hand outstretched and move it where you want to go, your body should follow. To stop, swivel your board so you're sideways like this."

Soul takes my shoulders and turns my body so that I can see both of my feet. "Dig your heels backwards or just fall. It's not too hard…even you should be able to handle it."

Oh hardy har har! "What about turning?" Yes, because if a little child gets in my way I want to turn.

"Don't be afraid of speed. You need it to turn…trust me. You won't get much up here though, too small." Oh how wonderful.

This is going to be awesome.

Yeah fricken right! Once Soul shows me how to buckle in I'm ready to go. "Here I go!" I whip my legs around and…go absolutely nowhere. "Heh…a push?" Too flat!

"Jump a few times." He sounds ready to kick me in the ass.

Is he stupid? Yes, but I'm going to do it anyway. I can feel my board start to slide with each jump before I'm actually going down the damn hill. "Oh shit!" My arms flail like crazy at the feeling of no control. I however do not get the pleasure of falling. No I get the pleasure of going (for me) really, really fast. "Yaaaaah. SOUL!" I freak because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing and oh my face! SNOW!

Yep I fell.

Crap.

"…" I honestly have nothing to say about this. It didn't hurt…just a face full of snow is less then pleasant. Duh.

With a little effort I'm back on my feet only to slip and fall on my butt.

This was getting old real fast, little kids are laughing at me. "Need a hand?"

"I need something." I admit. It's irritating. I take his hands so he helps me with a grunt. "I kind of want to be good at this."

After all…it's something Soul enjoys. I want to at least _try_ to be good at it. I mean he helps me out at the bakery.

"No one is good right off the bat."

Yeah well I'm Maka. "Not even you?" I look up into his eyes.

Soul looks away to the side. "Let just say I fell…a lot."

That actually make me feel better. I'm motivated now! So I'm back on my feet and ready to fly.

Rope is one thing, chair lift s apparently another. "First time?" The chair man asks. Apparently he too can tell that my shaking is _not_ from the cold. Wonderful. "Don't rock and don't fall. Go on yp to that red line there and as soon as the chair touches the back of your legs…sit."

No duh.

Sounds easy enough and it was. It was getting off that was the problem. "Wow! Look at how tall this is."

"Sit back." Soul has a hand on my right shoulder. Yes…falling would be classified as a stupid and bad thing. Maka does not do stupid or bad things…anymore. "Pretty neat. The trick to getting off is to put your foot on the foot pad and push yourself off the chair. You should slide to the left for our next hill."

"I'll certainly try." Yeas as if. All kinds of thoughts were zipping through my head about potentially not getting off.

"I'll have your arm so there's nothing to worry about. You'll see it's not that hard Maka." He's being unusually nice today. Perhaps that moment with Kid was a real kick in the stomach for him. "Here we go."

My board touches the ground at the same time that my boot hits the pad. We push ourselves forward and off we go. I'm wobbly and would have fallen if Soul hadn't had me.

"Hey Maka!" Oh lovely pink skies is Tsubaki who finally makes an appearance. She pulls her goggles up and onto her head. "Soul…have you guys seen Black*Star?"

"Earlier. Not that his visit was pleasant. It's kind of impossible to ignore/forget about seeing a blue haired monkey.

He's liable to cause an avalanche.

"I see…I hope he's okay. How are you doing?"

"Slightly less than worse. I made it off the chair lift!" And I am so proud of myself so much so that I don't mind it when she pats me on the head and tells me how proud of me she is. "Thank you. I'm going to buckle in and go fall on my ass."

"MWA HA HA! BWA HA HA! I'M AWESOME!"

"He's on the other side of the mountain." I tell her rather bluntly.

"To turn either dig your toes in or dig your heels in." Soul tells me. He too is looking behind him though perhaps just in case Black*Star comes shooting by.

"Sounds simple enough." It actually did. Unfortunately, everything that I've called simple is actually a royal pain in my and sometimes my face.

"See you at the bottom!" Soul pushes my head down before whooshing past me. Down the hill he goes turning (ahem carving) swiftly with each lean. His hands touch the snow with each and every lean he makes, bringing up the fine powder to create a cloud like effect.

He was awesome.

"Later Tsubaki!" I leaped and down the hill I soared. The wind caused my pigtails to whip back, smacking against my back occasionally. It felt absolutely wonderful. Carving however was a bit difficult. My hands got nowhere near close to the ground but at least I managed to stay upright. That wind felt amazing although cold, I can finally see why Soul enjoys this.

Plus he honestly does look cool.

"Heh." Soaring, and just like that my board sticks and I'm thrown forward toppling over quite literally everything. My arms stick and I find myself with my nose planted into someone's feet. Somehow my board has ended up against the back of my neck. Cold.

I didn't know my legs could bend that far back.

I don't think they're supposed to.

"Oh…ow." I moan.

"How uncool." When I look up, Soul has a hand outstretched for me to take. "You caught my carve and it sent you flying."

"You don't say." I moan. Maybe snowboarding isn't my sport after all. After a few seconds I take his hand and he pulls me up, even helps me brush off.

"You did wonderful Maka!" Tsubaki who had watched my hilarity from the top offers up her kind words to me.

"I hate snow." I grump.

"It wasn't bad." She tries again. Even offers up a smile.

I'm cold, I hurt, and I'm wet.

"Aachoo…" My eyes narrow. "Fuck."

"Practice makes perfect Maka." Yet another try.

I know that practice makes perfect, but when practice consists of sneezing and a face full of snow I'm just not all that motivated to do it.

"Carve girl carve!" Followed by a whistle from the men on the chair lifts I was zipping down the hill doing close ground carves. I have a knack for this! Which is surprisingly because I hate snow. Perhaps the fear of falling into said crap was what makes me so good at this.

I still fall like crazy. I've just found my groove now. "Soul!" I shout as I see him unhooking himself at the bottom. Just as he had done to me earlier I whip my board around and send snow flying right in his face. I manage to send the snow flying, but I do end up right on my ass.

Of course I do.

"Dammit! We're heading back to the lodge, I'm starving." Soul shakes his head like a dog sending a good amount of snow to the ground. The sun was nearly down now so it made sense that it was time to turn in. We leave our boards and shed our gear. The lodge is nice and warm despite the fact that I'm in jeans and a t-shirt that belongs to Soul. It has a cartoonish reaper on it.

I sit by the fireplace along the heated up brick as my pigtails begin to dry. I'm waiting for the rest of them who are all in the cafeteria part no doubt buying the cafeteria by now. "Aachoo…" Oh come fricken on!

"Bless you."

"Thank you." I turn around unaware of my new company. I knew that it couldn't be Soul or Kid which meant that it was yet another unknown being trying to make friends with me.

Or maybe he's just being polite.

Psh.

"You're welcome," He's tall…taller than Soul and I, perhaps Kid's height even. His hair is dry so he's been here awhile, I must have missed him when I come in. "I saw you out there. For a newbie you're pretty good."

"You can tell I'm a newbie?" I didn't think I was that bad. Maybe he saw me on my third or fourth run…you know when I fell on my face.

"I said your good didn't I?" His smile is neat; it almost makes me want to smile back.

Almost.

Not quite.

Instead I smirk. He can try to avoid the question all he wants but he's nothing compared to Soul. "What are you reading?" Always the sign of a semi smart human being.

"Shakespeare."

Of course. "I love him." I smile for real now. After all that's where Soul got my so called nickname.

"His writing is just amazing. It's a shame that he's no longer here." The guy's eyes are actually looking into my own. I didn't get that a lot. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Several." I look back at the fire as it licks at the log. It feels really odd how warm it is considering how cold it is right outside the door. The silence between is rather awkward now so much so that I kind of wish that he'd leave. I'm positive that if Soul comes back at this moment he's going to throw a fit.

Again.

"For a literature girl you've got an interesting taste in shirts. I like it-"

"Thank you." We speak in unison. I turn my head back around to smile at Soul who's glaring at the boy. It's so obvious what Soul is thinking that the boy is slowly backing off stuttering about something to do with his friends that are supposedly waiting for him. "Keep running!" Soul shouts after him.

"Is that mine?" I point to the cup in his left hand. It's filed with delicious hot chocolate topped with whip cream. "Something wrong?"

I mean come on; the man's idea of a pickup line is complimenting my taste in t-shirts.

It isn't even my shirt!

"You're so oblivious! You would have punched his lights if you had seen the way his eyes were traveling down your back. I'm pissed that you didn't."

_Here we go._

I take a sip, savoring the cream. "Despite what you may believe I do _not_ have eyes in the back of my head. I can chase him down if you'd like." Chase him down and beat him with his Shakespeare.

"He's not worth it. I can't leave you alone for five minutes." Soul scratches the back of his head. Our toes touch as we sit with cheeks against our knees, arms drooped lazily.

"Then don't." I'm too busy starring longingly at the bright red fire to see Soul doing the same thing at me with a pink blush on his warming cheeks. "Hey Soul."

"Yeah Maka?"

"Thanks for taking me along." It was really all I could think of to say. I had learned a lot, fell way too many times, and sneezed.

"Well look who's getting all lovey dovey by the fire place!"

_Oh look…a talking monkey._ "Hey guys." We get up together to take a seat on an actual arm chair. I lay across the chair in Soul's lap, sipping on my hot chocolate while listening to Black*Star rant about how cool he looked.

"I pulled off a 360!" He begins his oh so obnoxious laughter which made my hot chocolate shake. "What about you Kid? Didn't see ya out there much."

"I prefer to stay warm so I stayed in here to study for next week's big test." Kid sits in the middle of Liz and Patty with legs crossed elegantly looking very much like a pimp that he's not. "Did you have fun Maka?"

"Ye-"

"She did." Soul places a protective (possessive?) hand on my stomach. I can see him glaring.

"I didn't know that your name is Maka."

"We don't always inform you of every-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Jeez I was going to Maka-chop them both if they didn't shut up. "I can speak for myself Soul."

"I know," Soul smirks. "You never shut up."

"Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight," Black*Star snickers at his own best friends misfortune. "Dude, you're an idiot!"

"Bet he does that a lot." Kid looks satisfied.

Soul passes him a nasty look and would say something except Patty flung to life.

"A LOT! A LOT! Poor Soul! I know!" Patty's light-bulb flares to life, it's one of those rare moments. "He can come and sleep on our couch!"

"I don't think so Patty." Liz tries but Patty has her mind set and is now bouncing like the little freak she is.

Oh I'm sure that would fly! Kid and Soul under the same roof. "Sounds like a good idea. Maybe Soul will learn some manners."

"Considering how he lives with you, I bet he doesn't learn a damn thing!" Black*Star challenges. Tsubaki passes me an apologetic look but it's alright because I am mature and I know how to handle morons.

For the most part.

"Ah hah hah, you're such a child." Blunt as ever. It's hysterical that a talking blue monkey has the nerve to challenge my intelligence!

After a good argument with Black*Star that ended with me Maka-Chopping him and then him spurting off something vulgar that had Soul on him in seconds and Kid covering my ears, we were nearly ready to depart.

"Aachoo…"

…

"Bless yo-"

"Aachoo!" We both waited…and waited…and waited…and waited some more.

"Bles-"

"Aachoo!"

"Control yourself woman!" Soul shouts.

Oh as if I can. "I wouldn't be sneezing if I could! Do you know how gross sneezing is Soul? Do you?"

"I have sneezed before Maka."

"Good. Now let's go and get ready for tomorrow's dissection. I think we're dissecting some sort of endangered wood pecker or something." Since dissecting students is in fact illegal, he settles for animals. "Oh and before I forget…"

"Yeah Maka?" He has our boards.

"Let's go snowboarding again sometime." His smile was charming. On our way home I fell asleep in the back seat on Tsubaki's shoulder as Black*Star, Soul, and Kid shouted about directions and how horrible Black*Star's driving is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter out of many short stories that may or may not link. As stated please read A New Melody if you have not or some things may seem confusing.**

**Also note that I don't have internet and only tend to update once a week. Sometimes you'll get lucky but it's usually once a week. **

**Read and review 3**


	2. Scene 2 Karma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Welcome back for another exciting (?) scene ^^ this scene's idea is brought to you by**

**olivia the rat**

**Yay!**

**Anyhoo I hope that you all enjoy this one ^^ although it is a little shorter then I would like it to be . and for that I apologize. Please enjoy. **

**Read and review 3**

* * *

**Scene 2: Karma **

"Aachoo." Quite possibly the only lingering feelings that trip left behind are the ones I'm witnessing right now. I've concluded that snow pisses me off. I don't like it.

I personally don't think I ever will.

"Aachoo."

I hate sneezing even more though. Perhaps if I just stay here in this house forever then I'll never have anything to worry about. Nothing will ever touch me ever again.

Yeah as if. I'm not some shut in.

Sneezing was getting old and it was getting old fast. For one I couldn't go to work, there was no way that even Papa was going to allow me to frost any cupcakes. I wasn't going to miss school though for a minor sneeze. For each sneeze I got a polite 'bless you' from Kid and an offer of a handkerchief. After about five times sneezing I got 'Maka is shooting SNOT ROCKETS' from a merciless Patty.

Apparently scowling at her only makes her louder.

How she can get any louder is a mystery to me. Oh how I wanted to clobber her.

Another couple of sneezes later Stein offered to look up my nose.

My day just kept getting better from there.

After school my nose was brilliant red, red as a cherry in fact. So much so that when I spotted Black*Star he covered his mouth trying to silence his snickers. I sneezed in his direction and he practically threw himself backwards in fear that I was going to brain him.

This caused a 'you idiot' from Soul and a sigh from Tsubaki.

"What? It's not my fault that your girlfriend is a tyrant! She'll eat you alive."

"Black*Star." I scowl at him. My speech is impaired, so much so that I can't believe I'm even attempting to say…well anything. I can only imagine how pleased Soul is to learn that 'yes' I cannot speak. For once. "Ass."

"Tarzan." Black*Star retaliates.

My feet leave the ground as I throw myself at him, fists a flying so much so that I'm ready to connect with his face at any moment.

Unfortunately Soul expects me to do this and swiftly clothes lines me around the waist leaving my feet to dangle. I hang like a rag doll flipping Black*Star off because honestly it's the best thing I can do as of right now.

Jerk.

"Let's go home I'll make some canned soup or something." Mmmm soup. Soup can be pretty much anything although I highly doubt Soul is going to make homemade soup. He might if I beg and plead with him but like hell that's going to happen. "You can lie down, sleep, and be quiet."

I knew it. "I'll sleep on the couch so that you don't catch it."

"What?"

"I said I'll sleep on the couch so that you don't catch it."

"What?"

"Oh forget it!" I sighed.

"Get a sense of humor." Soul smirks.

I glower. "Get a life."

"Damn you are sick," Soul touches my forehead. His hand feels so cool against my head…which I know is a horrible observation. "That was weak, real weak."

"Oh shut up!" Not everything I say has the potential to make a grown man cry. I can be nice, I can even be compassionate. I just don't like to.

"Now hold on…or else. I don't want to be shoveling Maka off the road."

"Mrph." I hug his chest too tired and (apparently) too weak to say anything remotely interesting. Ass.

So away we went. I kind of like the bike…it makes my pigtails fly so I like it. It's only when he drives like a fricken maniac (ahem nearly all the time) is when I actually have something to complain about. Soul seems to think that driving really, really fast makes him look really, really cool. I think he looks like an idiot.

But then again he doesn't always care what I think.

"Here." Soul holds out a hand to me once we've reached home. The bar is closed during the days, no one really came anyway. Besides Soul has school…when he chooses to actually participate in such things. "I'll carry you inside."

I blush; it's one of those annoying things that tend to happen. My face feels hotter than it already is, so much so that it's actually uncomfortable. "I can walk."

"I'm not saying you can't."

"Meh…"

"Don't be stubborn!" With that he yanks me forward and carries me inside anyway. I don't have the drive nor the energy to scream and kick like I usually would. "Now sit your ass down and wait a minute. I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

How…nice of him. Hmmm.

"Thank…you." I say when I'm all tucked in and everything. I'm not quite understanding this and yet I'm not sure what I think of it yet. He could either be playing at something or maybe he actually…is trying to show he cares.

Hmmm….

"Why are you being so nice anyway?" The hot soup has really cleaned my throat. It had only taken him a few minutes to microwave it. Eat at my own risk were his words. "I thought for sure that you'd tell me to tough it out."

"That's…" He looks to the side, slightly uncomfortable as he usually is with sensitive subjects. I'm about to tell him to forget it, why should I have him explain himself when he's helping me out? Because I'm Maka Albarn and I have a need to pester people. "Well…look I've never had anyone to take care of me. It sucked."

Oh…it's rare to have him talk about anything in his past. So much so that I'm staring at him blankly. "Soul…well you don't have to worry about that anymore! I'm here so I'll take care of you s-so don't worry." Right. I'm rambling and it's awkward. Soul is my partner; he already knows all of this.

Or at least I hope he does.

Shouldn't I as well? I'm his girl after all; it's only natural for him to want to take care of me. I'm going to stick to my end of the deal as well.

So I kiss him, just a kick peck on the lips to let him know I'm grateful.

"Aachoo!"…I've stopped trying.

"Bless you." Soul digs around in his back pocket for a handkerchief. I'm grateful until what he pulls out something that clearly _isn't _a handkerchief.

Oh.

My,

Shinigami.

"S-Soul!" I'm starring nose level at some very familiar panda printed panties. I'm not exactly thrilled to be seeing them outside of my underwear drawer.

"Hmmmm? Oh crap!" Yeah crap is right. He's quickly trying to cover them up. He manages to wave them around for all eyes to see. "M-Maka it's not what you-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that you've been carrying those around! I can't believe you!" Based on his answer (brilliant mind you) I may or may not knock his lights out. "_**Well?**_"

Soul makes two very big mistakes here. First he shrugs it off like it no big deal getting this smug look on his already lazy face. Second he answers my question like this: It's kind of a habit.

He did not just say that.

So he's still walking around with my panda panties in his back pockets. Gross.

Really gross.

Hey look at that! My boyfriend is a pervert. How wonderful.

Not.

"SOUL!" From behind my pillows I take an overlarge book all about rivers. He's already covering his head with his eyes squeezed shut. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Aachoo."

For those of you who have already guessed that, that isn't me: congratulations.

I cannot hide the smile on my face as I enter our living room. He's lying on the sofa with the television on and a bowl of chicken noodle on his chest. His nose is bright red.

I'm thrilled.

"I'd offer you my panties but you'd enjoy that too much." I smirk. He so deserves this.

Another sneeze.

More smiling.

"Look at who's trying to be funny."

"Look at whose funny looking," And she's back! "Rudolf." I add for good measures.

"Oh ha ha. After all I did for you," Soul sneeze. He blows his nose and tosses it to the floor. Ew. "Ungrateful brat."

I hate being called a brat, but I'll let it slide for now. After all my little Soul boy is sick.

I however lean down so that I can whisper into his right ear. "Karma. It's a bitch huh?"

He swats at me but I'm already heading into the kitchen; my pigtails flowing elegantly behind me.

* * *

**X3 lots of fun. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Want to see something? Post a request on the reviews or just PM either way it doesn't matter to me. I'll give it a whirl.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Read and review 3**


	3. Scene 3 The Beach

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**I am however sorry. It was memorial day weekend and Arby's got super busy. I worked my butt off so heres the update :) Enjoy this is one of my own with no ones suggestions!**

* * *

**Scene 3: The Beach**

"The beach..." For whatever reason I'm now starring at a vast land of different colored umbrellas and people sitting on towels as the scorching laughing sun…well laughs at them. I don't…do this. It's hot, too many people, you can't honestly expect me to believe that the lake is clean, sunburn, and about a gazillion other reason. I can list them all and yet Soul had a contradiction to each and every one of them.

So here I am standing with my pigtails stuck to my hoodie. I'm watching the waves waiting for them to unload the cupcake van with our stuff. The entire gang is here today of course, Liz and Patty seem to be the most excited though which confuses me.

Liz keeps spurting off something about tanning and meeting hotties while Patty says that swimming is fun because it's all wet.

"I know that you don't like it," Soul tosses me a beach ball. "But at least try and pretend you're having fun."

"It's hot." I reply.

"Go in the water."

"Do you know how many people have…you know what in the water?" Ew.

Soul shrugs. "There are germs in the air Maka, they're everywhere. Get over it."

"Eh? What's this about? Maka doesn't want to go in the water?" Black*Star is carrying a boom box for Shinigami only knows why. In his right hand is a cooler filled with delicious cold drinks, I feel like we're going camping. Another outdoor thing that I absolutely refused to participate in. "Well of course she doesn't Soul. Have you seen her bathing suit-"

Beach ball to the face!

"I hope you drown!" I snarl. True…my bathing suit wasn't exceptional but he could just buzz off! Why should he care anyway?

"Maka doesn't have to fill out a bathing suit to look good. Dumbass." It was said so naturally that it kind of caught me off guard to be honest. I watched as he walked off looking for a good spot for us to sit and vegetate. "Over here guys!" He sticks an umbrella in the sand to claim our spot.

Kid pats me on the shoulder before making his way over to Soul with some chairs. Black*Star gives me a cheeky look before bounding over to them. Soul kicks up sand at him which Black*Star merely leaps over. I'm surprised that he jump that high with the heavy ice cooler.

"Hey Tsubaki…what is it that people normally do at beaches? You know…besides swim?" I'm asking because I never do this and I don't want to sound like an unsociable jerk.

"Well…we're staying until dark so I'm guessing that we'll eventually have a bonfire, play some beach ball maybe, and roast marshmallows. You know…" Tsubaki is smiling, when she smiles I can't tell if she's pitying me or not. "Normal things."

Normal huh? "…"

Whatever.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask. Kid looks up at me appreciating; he tells me that I can help unload as long as I promise not to grab anything too heavy. Leave that to the men. As much as I'd love to carry a bunch of heavy stuff (you all know I would); I grab mostly towels and a few chairs.

Liz is already lathering on some kind of tanning lotion which Patty is complaining that she can't get her back and this is why she hates sun screen anyways. It was either that or get burnt to a crisp.

"Here Maka," Tsubaki gestures for me to sit. "I'll get your back."

The sand is exceptionally hot, I hadn't really noticed it until I sat down and zipped off the swimming hoodie. My top was modest and covered half of my stomach in the front; it tied in the back in two places a pretty red color.

"Dude." Black*Star is gesturing towards us to Soul who was too busy adjusting an umbrella to even notice. I'm sitting between her legs complaining about how hot it is while she comments about how fair my skin in.

"Maybe today I'll get a tan." I say to her. Yeah as if. Knowing my luck I'll be redder then a damn lobster when I get done.

"Yeah maybe." Tsubaki lathers some on my shoulders rubbing it in with circular motions.

"Dude." This time Soul actually looks over to us. Almost instantly blood starts rolling out of his nose.

"Letches." Kid says bluntly. The two don't seem to hear him though.

"Water…" I grimace.

"You don't have to go," Kid holds out a hand to help me up. "We can do something else. We can buy things like ramune and popsicles or we can just go for a walk you know? Trust me when I tell you that there is more to the beach then just water."

"…" Not that I can see. Some children are building sand castles but that's about it. Most people are in the water. "Thanks." I say when he pulls me up.

I'm not sure what I want to do. Kid insists that there are quite a few things I can do but I'm not seeing it.

"Come on Crona! You can't hide yourself forever." Patty is pulling a helpless bystander around. She has his hands which seems to make him even more nervous than he was thirty seconds ago.

Crona…I don't know very much about this kid but what I do know is that he's been in the hospital for a while and seems to be petrified of pretty much everything because of it. He's also sickly pale, has bright bubblegum pink hair, and can hardly get a full sentence out. For some reason Stein has made it our duty to go out and make friends with this kid.

So here we are and he's still not being all buddy buddy with us.

"CRONA! THERE AREN'T ANY CRONA EATING SHARKS IN THE WATER I PROMISE!"

Can you blame the kid though?

"Crona!" I shout. "Over here. We'll like…play in the sand and stuff…"

Soul snickers at my weak attempt at being a normal human being on the beach.

Crona however, seems relieved to be able to get away from Patty. Brownie points for Maka?

We'll find out now won't we?

"See…" I'm drawing in the sand with a stick while Crona sits with his stick mostly watching me create my epic art piece that belongs in a museum. I'm not really sure what's going through his head right now but as long as it's not 'wow she really sucks at this' then I think I'm okay with him.

I look to what he's drawn and I see a circle…the circle in the sand contains absolutely nothing and that's kind of depressing. So much so that I find myself drawing a smiling face into said circle.

"You do know how to swim…don't you?" Soul asks when I finally get in the water. I can't blame him for asking for I _never_ go to the beach.

"Of course I just haven't done it in a while. Give me a moment here." Perhaps it was just to prove that I could, I take off running into the murky warm water feeling that ripple of awkwardness that goes from my legs up. It does feel good against my skin even when I submerge myself under the water, my skin tingles. "Breathing is such a pain." I say when I resurface.

Huh I can think of a few _other_ times when I've said/thought that.

"Yeah it can be." Soul is blushing as he wades over to where I am no doubt remembering such times. Taking a moment to stretch with his arms above his head and one eye closed he asks "Having fun yet?"

"I'm getting there." I admit. After all I am with my friends and what not.

"You're quite bold today." Kid says. At some point he had got curious enough to venture over. He's smiling at me, naturally completely ignoring Soul who is watching him wondering what he was playing at.

I love how he thinks I'm docile.

Over on the actual beach I can see Liz tanning with gigantic sunglasses on. She has men watching her and I wonder if she knows it. Black*Star and Tsubaki are building a sand castle together while Crona and Patty are flying a kite. Well…Patty is flying a kite while Crona watches, inching away like a beach crab whenever she dared to get too close.

At least he seems to be enjoying himself a little bit more.

"This is…nice." I say as I float on my back. That's one of the neat things about water; I can be as fat as I want to and still float!

"I told you it would be." Soul floats so that he's next to me his head next to mine despite the fact that we're facing different ways. Our hands intertwine, I feel like I could float forever like this. Soul seems to be getting better at being right…so to say.

So peaceful…

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Of course.

Of fricken course.

Getting splashed felt immature as hell! Like grade school immature. Watching Soul tackle Black*Star and start holding him under the water was at least redeeming. That is until bystanders started getting out their cell phones and Black*Star stopped struggling.

Sometimes I forget that we're not the only people in Death City. "Uh Soul…Soul…" Oh crap.

Kid was on it immediately. He grabbed Soul while I pulled Black*Star up to the surface. Instantly as if he hadn't been near death he went after Soul who stuck up his foot right into Black*Star's face. Kid released them and the two tumbled onto the beach sand fists a flying shouting their usual profanities and more or less scaring/scarring every child in sight.

Lovely.

"Idiots." I wade out of the water with Kid who is no doubt thinking the same exact thing. I'm done with the water.

"BEACH BALL!"

I've never played. Apparently their version is just to bump it to anyone. Don't let it touch the sand, it sounds both easy and safe enough.

Heh.

Except these guys play extreme beach ball. We don't just bump it, we _**bump**_ it. I find myself running great distances just to hit the damn thing back.

This is the beach and running in the sand is more or less a pain in the rear.

"I'm done!" I say after a good hour of running my tail off. To be honest I'm surprised that I've even lasted this long.

It's fine because we're getting the bon fire ready. Black*Star is getting the grill due to the fact that Kid insisted that he started the fire.

Smart man.

Soul is carrying cold drinks for us; I take one graciously and pop the top. The cold pop sends a rush through me like none other.

"Watermelon!" Patty shouts. She's got two things one of them confuses me.

A softball bat.

"Soul…has Patty finally gone off the deep end?" Just looking at the potential scene lying before me was enough for me to want to crawl into the van and vegetate. She positions the innocent green fruit on a flat-ish rock.

"Come on Maka! Let's smash it! LIKE THAT!" The bat is thrust to yours truly, with much vigor. I find myself starring at it thinking about how this could be totally awesome and yet…messy. "SMASH IT!"

"Just smack it." Soul advises.

"…"

"Don't be a girl. If you get juice all over then just go wash off-"

"That is not the issue here!" I take the bat just to prove it. Jeez! As if I would be deterred by the idea of getting juiced!

Ha!

Oh Shinigami.

I take my stance, you know like they do on the television, rear back on the balls of my feet, pull back my arms, and smash it down on the innocent fruit. I almost feel bad for killing the thing, until it extracts its revenge by splattering me with chunks of ripe watermelon.

"Dude!" Black*Star shouts. The watermelon explosion hadn't been witnessed by him, but just seeing me covering in red juice was enough to make him start laughing and shouting about how flies were going to eat me.

Being the mature person I was, I didn't do anything except toss the bat down in the sand and pick up a large chunk of the melon inside the broken halves. It was so ripe! Delicious, sweet, and juicy. I didn't even mind when the juice ran down my chin.

"It's great!" I say.

Soul shakes his head not believing for one second that his girlfriend just smashed a watermelon. I offer up my piece of sticky melon but he opts for taking a stray piece that had glued itself to my arm. "Not bad."

"SMASH!" Patty shouts. She hits the already obliterated melon again and again.

"Patty…" Kid disapproves.

"Hey…I'm going to go shower and change." I tell them when I finish the melon. The gang gives me thumbs up, the other girls following saying that a change of clothing was in order. I felt gross after the whole juicing.

I hated the color of the water as it ran pink down the drain omitting a lovely melon smell.

Girl's pay money to get this smell! I got it from smashing a damn fruit.

Emerging from the bathroom I felt a little out of the place. Liz and Tsubaki come out wearing smashing beach dresses while Patty is in a tank top and I think that they're supposed to be shorts.

I however am in one of Soul's t-shirts, some tie capris, and sandals which I love.

"Hey beautiful." Soul greets when we walk up.

I roll my eyes. "Hardy har har."

"Wasn't a joke but whatever floats your boat. Ready for some food?" Black*Star and Soul have apparently taken the position of 'grill men' in which they see which food sizzles! It smells delicious of course; we have hot dogs and hamburgers. The boom box is also going, playing some sort of tap your foot beat.

"Heck yeah! I'm starving."

"Always are."

…

I load up my plate with hot dogs and chips, the sun is starting to go down but we don't mind. Our beach is now only shared with some night couples and the critters. I like watching the fire…it reminds me of all sorts of things.

Black*Star insists that we tell ghost stories but after a few moments even I can tell that no one is really paying attention. Soul acts it out casting shadows across the beach when it's his turn. At some point Kid lets out a large yawn and accidently-on-purpose trips Soul.

I leap up to talk Soul down as Kid smugly apologizes, Black*Star snickers.

"Dude! You got tripped by Kid!"

"Shut your mouth." Soul snarks.

I shrug my shoulders knowing how pointless it is to try to calm any of them down.

"Look what we've got!" Patty has once again dove back into the van to pull out something I don't remember them bringing. It's a whole backpack full of fireworks, most of them are harmless sparklers but a few of them catch my eyes.

Bottle rockets.

Yeah I'm pretty sure that those are illegal.

"Soul." I warn. Soul has noticed them as well; he clearly hadn't noticed them when they had entered my father's vehicle.

"Those get shot out towards the lake." Black*Star takes the time to inform me. Taking a lighter from his shorts (why he has that I have no idea) he begins to light sparklers for anyone who wants one. I eagerly take one because it's pretty and yeah…

Even Crona has one in his shaky hands. It's nice to see him like this…kind of. I don't think I've seen him smile yet but now there was at least a hint of a smile on his sickly pale face.

"Wave it around." I tell him. I used to this when I was a child. Wave my sparkler around to make shapes out of the smoke. The usual circle and flamboyant heart. It was a lot of fun and still is, there's just something magical about sparklers that makes going to the beach…fun.

"Aha!" Black*Star shouts. He has at least eight of the damn things and is doing some odd fire lord dance that I'm sure won't end well. Tsubaki has a close on eye on him just in case she needs to extinguish him.

Idiot.

"Hey Soul." I say.

Soul looks up from his sparkler. "Yeah? What's up Maka?"

"I'm having fun now."

His toothy smile makes me want to toss my sparkler in the sand and tackle him.

So I do.

"Maka! Maka! Crap!" He drops his sparkler instantly when he saw me running for him. My impact is enough to send us tumbling around into the sand, not being able to keep his footing we fall. "Ow…okay genius!"

"Get over it." I tell him. Through his shirt I can hear the beating of his heart…it almost sounds like it's beating at the same time as mine.

"Okay love birds! Take a watch! Don't avert your eyes!"

Black*Star has a bottle rocket aimed towards the lake.

My night goes off with a smoky bang.

BANG!

* * *

**Not my best work but it was alright. I will however say that my next one I look forward to finishing. It'll be fun ^^ I'm still accepting requests and appreciate them. Sorry for the late update and enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own soul eater**

**Yo! Been awhile huh? I was really...cautious about uploading this. I feel odd due to the fact that well...you'll see**

* * *

**Scene 4: Cool**

"Black*Star! Get your damn ass back here so I can kick it!" That moron! He's always doing stupid crap like this and I've got to deal with it. "GET BACK HERE!"

"As if! It's not my fault your slooooow." Black*Star stops at a corner to mock me with his tongue sticking out and his retarded, obnoxious laughter. When I lunge for him he merely leaps out of the way and sprints off again. Coward!

"YOUR SO DEAD!"

And that's when I see _her_. She's waiting patiently by the school steps, her book bag held down by her legs as she rocks back on her heels, pigtails swaying with the slight breeze. She smiles when she spots me to immediately set my world on fire, when she looks at who I'm chasing her smile turns into something nasty.

Black*Star is too busy looking back to taunt me to notice her stick her foot out.

He falls.

Hard.

Ha!

Then continues to tumble all the way down our school's steps shouting out 'ow' every time his back happens to hit a sharp part.

Heh. Cool!

"What's he got?" She asks when I finally reach her. She's watching him tumble with this sadistic smile on her pretty face.

"Would you believe me if I said my homework?" I try.

Her glare tells me that's a negatory. "My head band." I point to my ultra-cool hair just to prove my point.

"Take my bag." She drops it to the ground and is off, sprinting down the stairs her trench coat flowing behind her like the night sky. Without any warning at all she leaps the last five or six steps landing right on his back and crams a foot on his oversized head.

"OW!" Black*Star's fingers begin to twitch.

Yeah I would say ow.

"Let's get a few things finally straight Black*Star. I am _not_ Soul. I _will_ catch you. There is _nowhere_ you can run or hide. Am I understood?" Her foot grinds into his head threatening the worst.

"P-Perfectly." He moans.

I have the coolest girlfriend ever.

"Good boy." With a flourish she snatches my head band from his loosened grip.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late, he ran me all over hell." I say when I finally reach her at the bottom.

"Not a problem….well not anymore." She situates my head band the way I like it and we're off.

To me our relationship is nearly perfect. Maka isn't a real touchy feely girl so we hardly hold hands which is fine by me because I'd be afraid she'd notice how sweaty my hands are from being just near her. I carry her bags and sometimes her books, we walk to class together and I always drive her to work and back to our home.

Maka…she's smart, talented, funny, and beautiful just to name a few things. So what's she doing with well…me?

I mean I'm cool but…

I've never really brought it up with her. It's confusing because she has so many other offers who haven't stolen her panties including Kid, and yet it's me who she's living with and hanging out with each and every day.

"Your chariot." I gesture to the bike. She hauls herself on after me wrapping her arms tight around my stomach. When she nuzzles into my back I have to stop myself from drooling. "Work?"

"Yeah."

Despite the fact that her nice and insane father hates my guts, Maka still works because that's what she loves to do. She's good at it too she loves cooking and can make a mean cherry cupcake. If Maka wanted to…she could be independent like she used to be before she moved in.

"Call me when you get out. You will _not_ walk. Am I understood?

"Yeah, yeah. Walking is dangerous and I'm a pretty young thing." She jumps off as I reeve the engine. It's kind of scary how independent she is. It seems like the only thing she ever needs from me is company. "See you later Soul." Her nose lightly brushes against mine. A moment's worth of warmth before she's heading in, I want to reach and grab her hand to draw her back…but I won't.

It's hard to believe that she's the same girl. I remember seeing her at Death's Brew depressed and drinking. Something she clearly hadn't done before but had being doing that night in front of me. She kept going on about her father and how much she hates him. I had never had the *cough, cough* pleasure *cough, cough* of meeting her father before but from the way she had being going on about him he sounded like a first class ass.

So being the cool guy that I am, I couldn't just leave her there drunk. So I took her home and that's when it all just started.

"Hey Soul." Ringo greets me. He always seems to be the first to arrive. Death's Drew is a night's only bar and is run by yours truly. It's always been easy and only became easier when Maka started wanting to help out. She hated the place but now it's another place she actually finds comforting. "Maka at work?"

"Yeah." I go to the back unlocking it with my master key. It leads to the piano room where Maka would usually fall asleep. Past that is our actual living area; she's horribly organized and has a tendency to clean like crazy. I can just hear her yelling at me for changing in here.

I tend to keep things decent anyway due to the fact that if crap is everywhere then I trip. We take turns doing dishes and making dinner. On nights like this we tend to eat what we can find as we work. She often brings home cupcakes for us to enjoy.

"Uniform…uniform." I scramble into our bedroom lying on the bed is my uniform all nice and folded.

Another good thing about Maka: She does the laundry.

"Get your ass out of here!" I give the man one last kick and slam the door shut behind him. This is one thing I hate about my job, kicking drunks out! It's annoying as hell.

It's even more annoying when I hear clapping coming from behind and a slight giggle that I wish I didn't recognize. "I swear to whatever the heck's up there if that's you Maka, I'm going to throw your ass out as well."

"Well that's not very nice. I mean come on, I came home early and everything and yet this is the greeting that I get? Ungrateful." She mocks.

It's dark, that's what ticks me off. The fact that it's dark out and yet she's walking around being followed by Shinigami knows who or what. Its things like this…

"Maka-" When I turn I get a mouthful of cupcake. It's too late for me to do anything but moan on the inside by how good the damn thing taste. The frosting, I realize in horror, is black and will no doubt be a pain to get off.

"I even brought you a cupcake," Maka smirks. "Ungrateful."

"Sit." I take the half smooshed cupcake and spin her, pushing her towards a bar stool.

"If it helps," Maka sits, taking a moment to spin like a child might. "I called Ringo and he came and got me. I knew that you'd be busy and I also knew that you'd kick me in the kidneys if I walked. So I called Ringo."

"…" Still…I didn't like it. She's supposed to be relying on me. "Fine. Ringo is okay…but honestly next time just call me. The bar is in good hands, I'm not the only one who knows how to make drinks and if anyone dares to even threaten to skimp on the bill you know that they'd be all over them."

"I don't want to be a burden! You're always busy on days like today so it doesn't exactly kill me to find a ride here alright? I didn't walk so it shouldn't matter."

_There she goes…being stubborn again._ "You're not a burden. Idiot. I _want_ to pick you up. So the next time you get the super genius idea to call Ringo: don't. Call me. I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you now." I have to turn away from her. I don't want her to see me blushing, it's be way too uncool.

"…" I can't see her but I can feel it when she grabs the back of my shirt. " Soul…you say the coolest things."

I swallow. It's not like her to say stuff like that. I want to turn around and tell her that the only reason I have to be so cool is so that she doesn't outshine. Cool is all I've got, if I don't have that then what reason would there be to have me around?

Besides, Maka is not even the coolest girlfriend I've ever had, she's also the coolest girl I've ever met.

* * *

**Yep it's in Soul's POV and I wasn't sure how well it'd turn out. Read and review! Sorry it took so long -bows-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**Updated!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Disastors**

"Just through this hallway is your post it's supposed to be an honor…or something." He didn't quite understand it then, looking up at the rather shaken and yet bored knight.

"Why? Who lives there?"

"You mean they hired you without telling you what or rather _who_ you're guarding? That's nuts!"

Nope. He had taken on the job under the impression that their almighty ruler knew what he was doing and that he was going to guard some important treasure and patrol the grounds while he was at it. Apparently not.

Apparently his job is to stand in front of this humongous door and make sure no one goes in and no one goes out without supervision.

"Sounds important."

"Yeah an important royal pain in the ass-"

As if to prove his point the door flings open in what Soul assumed to be inhuman speeds.

"Shut up shut up shut up and get the hell out of my room!"

Followed by the shouting are books. Lots and lots of books, so much so that Soul begins to wonder if what he's guarding is a library. The man being pelted by these books isn't doing a very handsome job of running. What he is doing is making a complete fool out of himself by stumbling about and crying each time a book manages to hit home.

"Who's that?" Soul asks as the man manages to run past.

The knight smirks. "The guy you're replacing."

Wonderful.

"Cool." Was Soul's only comment.

"And don't you ever come back! You slimy cur of a frog! Don't. Come. Back." With each word the little blond chucks more books, trudging along in her heavy skirts and picking up already thrown books. She should be exhausted. "Cur!"

"Bow your head moron!" The knight pushes Soul's head down as soon as she realizes that 'hey I'm not the only one in this universe'. "Greetings your highness-"

"You want some of this too? Because I am definitely in the mood to give you some!" She snarls back. Apparently the whole 'highness' ploy was not her type of game.

"Highness? She acts more like a barbaric monk-"

Book in the face!

Blood on the floor.

Laughing knight.

"The hell!" Soul rears back from the blow to the face. It was insane! She was insane! He wanted her groveling with apology.

As if she would do that. "Who is this idiot?"

"Your new personal bodyguard my lady. They call him Soul Eater Evans-"

"Soul." Soul grants her a toothy smile which she finds intriguing and yet slightly disgusting.

"Fine. Help Soul pick up my weapons and bring them back in, I'm going to take a bath. Tsubaki!" She calls as she storms back in her pigtails following close behind her. A harsh beauty.

"I told you boy," The knight sighs. It's clear this isn't the first time he's picked up her 'weapons'. "You're in for a real treat."

"She's perfect."

Princess Maka begins her day like any other Princess does: By opening her beautiful forest green eyes, moaning, and going back to sleep with the blanket covering her head.

"It's morning your _highness_." He can't help it. She's just too much fun to mess with. It's only their second day and he's already seen her: Assault three knights, drive a book into her father's head (mind you their King), and threaten to mutilate his face on several accounts. "Oi…Maka-"

"That's Princess Maka to you."

"Whatever. We both know you hate being treated like that. Get your pampered butt up-"

"How dare you!" The covers fling up as she glares at him with her beautiful eyes. For a moment they remind him of the forest he used to explore when he was little, now they remind him of gang green ready to kill. "You don't know me."

"I know you a little more-"

"And how, dare I ask, do you know that?" She crosses his arms. Everything about her screams 'humor me I dare you'.

So he does. "Unlike your other servants, I pay attention. I'm guessing that you hate being treated like this and that you'd much rather be kidnapped and whisked away into adventure. You know…something like in your books."

Stunned, she really can't say anything back to that. Instead she rolls her pretty eyes and storms into her bathroom calling for Tsubaki. "And you," She points a finger at Soul who has his hands up. "I'm informing you now that my dance instructor will be here in an hour. Don't turn him away."

Perhaps it was just like all her books say 'love at first sight' it was odd to him and yet he found himself believing it with each passing moment. For when she closes the bathroom door leaving his sight, he finds himself wanting to fling it back open just to see her.

Even if she does yell at him.

The dance instructor.

He hates him.

In fact he hates everything about this man. From the way his hands glide along her waist to the way he stares into her green eyes without her shouting at him. Every move he makes sends a ripple of anger throughout Soul. He doesn't like it one bit.

Especially when the man states that he's lucky to have such a 'beautiful and smart' student. This particular comment sets her cheeks ablaze and she tells him that he's merely flattering her.

Soul decides that he _really_ hates him.

"I can't help but notice our new company. My name is Kid and you are."

"Soul, Maka's new babysitter." The face that Kid makes is just priceless.

Maka sticks her tongue out at Soul. "Don't flatter yourself. He's hired help and nothing, in fact feel free to step on him if he happens to slip and fall."

"Oh ho, ho you think your pretty funny dontcha?" Soul retorts back.

The two lock eyes with Soul smiling and her preparing to lunge and rip out his throat. He can tell, she isn't all that she appears to be. In fact she's rather shy and she'd much rather be in her bedroom with a book in her lap then here dancing about and making conversation.

When they do leave with her keeping her distance he wants to reach out and take her hand, just to see what she'll do.

But he doesn't instead they walk side-by-side making little conversation.

"My Princess." He kneels before her waiting for her approval to stand back up. How many months has it been since he's been promoted? How many months have they been apart with him in a different section as a captain instead of a mere knight.

Beside her is her new babysitter, he's giving Soul that look that clearly says 'you may be a bigger star but just wait. I'll shine'.

"Soul…you're Soul." Maka taps his head for just a moment; her hand splays out as she remembers the feeling of his hair. It's still as soft as ever, kept choppy and interesting looking. "How dare you!"

"Princess?" Soul raises an eyebrow.

"You left! You didn't even say goodbye! YOU JERK!" With that she flings herself into his arms not caring that the world can see. Even if the room went silent as they embraced, her near tears and him whispering that he's finally home-

"Maka…come Maka…hmmm."

My eyes fly open and it's my real life Prince snuggling into the crook of my neck. He has an arm laid protectively around my waist, or perhaps he merely wants to keep me here. "Soul…hey."

"You were moaning my name in your sleep…."

Now that can clearly be taken in more ways than one, but since my head isn't in the gutter this early in the morning I spill the truth "In my dream you were a Knight…you guarded me and chastised me."

"A knight huh?"

"But then…then you just left. You left me for the longest time and yet…your road still ended up right with me." I can never imagine Soul as a Prince. No he's a Knight for sure for a Prince is way too perfect. He can't be a Prince. "Right where you…where you belong."

"…" Soul's face, its bright red just as I thought it would be when I said that. For a moment I think he's going to get up and leave me in bed but after a few seconds of pure silence I figure we're not going anywhere fast. "You read way too many romance novels. Go back to sleep."

"Why? When I've got my real knight right here?"

I really like how red his face is getting.

That is until I get a pillow to the face.

* * *

**Read and review?**


End file.
